


Late Night Visits

by Sassi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassi/pseuds/Sassi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wasn’t really sure why it started. All of a sudden, Ray would come to his house in the middle of the night. He never said a word to Gavin, but would simply climb in bed with him. At first, Gavin was really uncomfortable. This was Ray! Why was he getting into Gavin’s bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and posted it to my Tumblr so I decided to put it on here.

Gavin wasn’t really sure why it started. All of a sudden, Ray would come to his house in the middle of the night. He never said a word to Gavin, but would simply climb in bed with him. At first, Gavin was really uncomfortable. This was Ray! Why was he getting into Gavin’s bed?  
But he began to grow more comfortable with the midnight visits. He would wait up for Ray to arrive no matter how tired he was. He couldn’t fall asleep if Ray wasn’t there with him. Soon the encounters just became part of Gavin’s daily routine, as normal as eating or breathing.

Gavin decided that he wouldn’t ask Ray about it. It was their secret. Besides, the conversation would probably be a little awkward if he did bring it up.

Ray was always gone when Gavin woke up in the mornings. Gavin could understand why. It would raise way too many questions if Ray was seen leaving Gavin’s house every morning. Ray still never said anything. Gavin had tried to talk to him in the beginning, but Ray would never respond so Gavin became just as silent as him. It was a really different experience than what Gavin was normally used to.

As the weeks went by, Gavin started to notice Ray more. How his hair looked when Ray ran his hands through it, the way his tuxedo looked on him, the little sparkle that seemed ever-present in Ray’s eyes. Gavin started to think about Ray more and wanted to impress him whenever he could. If they were ever doing anything in teams, he always wanted to be on Ray’s team. He would talk to Ray as much as he could and just loved being around him.

Late Night Ray seemed different to Day Ray. Day Ray was happy, talkative and funny. Night Ray seemed more intense, silent and determined.

Then one night, a month and a half after Ray had first visited Gavin, they didn’t just lie down and go to sleep. Ray came into his house as usual and they lay down next to each other. Instead of curling up into Ray’s side and closing his eyes, Gavin leaned up on an elbow and just looked at Ray. Ray started back at him, a slight smile on his face. Gavin was nervous and hesitantly smiled back. Before his brain could register the movement, Ray had closed the distance between them, put a hand in Gavin’s hair and placed his lips on Gavin’s.

Gavin was shocked at first, but slowly relaxed into Ray’s kiss. Ray was passionate, intense and dominant. He rolled them over so that he was on top of the Brit. Gavin pulled Ray’s body down to his and wrapped an arm around Ray’s waist and threaded his fingers in Ray’s short hair. Ray deepened the kiss before moving away to slowly kiss down Gavin’s neck.

Gavin was breathless. He couldn’t believe what was happening. His thoughts left him as Ray sucked on a sensitive part of Gavin’s neck. He arched his back up towards Ray. Ray slowly eased himself away and lay on his back.

Gavin blinked slowly, feeling cold after Ray moved away. Ray winked at him, a tiny smirk on his face. Gavin smiled at him and took his usual place at Ray’s side. He was disappointed as usual in the morning to find his bed empty.

The pace of Gavin and Ray’s night relationship started to increase slowly, but their relationship during the day remained as friendly as usual. This confused Gavin. Was he embarrassed about it? Did he not want the others to know? Still Gavin didn’t approach him about the topic.

Two weeks after Ray had first kissed him, Gavin found himself in his ‘Trophie Room of Victory’. He sat down on the step, looking proudly at the two towers that he had won. Gavin had finally reclaimed the tower after months of disappointment.

He heard quiet footsteps behind him. He knew who it was. He felt arms wrapping around his waist and let out a quiet breath as Ray’s lips began their work on his neck. He went limp as Ray found a sensitive spot. Ray pulled him up and turned him around so that Gavin was facing him. Gavin’s eyes were half shut, his mouth slightly open. Ray pushed him back until his back hit the wall.

They both pulled their shirts off and then Ray forcefully pushed Gavin against the wall, aggressively kissing him. Gavin knew by now that Ray was in charge so he let Ray do as he pleased. Ray put his hands on either side of Gavin’s head, trapping him in place. Gavin felt Ray’s bulge growing and tried to hold back his moan.

Ray started tugging at Gavin’s pants and boxers. Gavin helped him and then helped Ray out of his pants and boxers. Ray started running his hands up and down Gavin’s arms and Gavin wound his arms loosely around Ray’s waist.

Ray pulled away and winked at Gavin. Gavin felt himself blushing. Tugging on Gavin’s hand, Ray pulled Gavin out of the secret room and to Gavin’s bed. Ray pushed Gavin down onto the bed and then climbed on top of him. Gavin wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist and pulled him flush against himself. He let out a sigh as he felt Ray’s bulge brushing against his. Ray gently thrust against Gavin and Gavin tried to hold back his moan.

Ray put a finger in front of Gavin’s face. Gavin opened his mouth and started to suck on them. Ray started to prepare Gavin. Gavin shifted uncomfortably against Ray’s fingers. Ray paused to gently kiss him. Gavin slowly relaxed and began to enjoy the feeling of Ray’s fingers in him. Ray slowly added two more fingers.

Ray looked at Gavin and Gavin nodded silently. Ray spit into his hand and started pumping his cock and worked Gavin’s with his other hand. Gavin thrust into his hand and arched his back.

After a little while, Ray moved down to crouch between Gavin’s legs. Ray lined himself up to Gavin’s ass. He slowly pushed the tip in. Gavin winced at the intrusion. Ray stopped and let Gavin adjust. Gavin nodded and Ray slowly pushed the rest of the way in. Gavin was breathing deeply, trying to relax. He tentatively moved his hips against Ray’s. Ray thrust back and Gavin moaned. With just a few more moves of his hips, Gavin was reduced to a writhing mess.

Ray and Gavin kept up their fast movements and, about ten minutes later, reached their climax. Ray collapsed on top of Gavin. Gavin panted, beads of sweat on his forehead. Ray captured Gavin’s lips with his, their kiss slow and passionate. They slowly drifted off to sleep, bodies tangled together.

* * * * * * *

Gavin couldn’t help but feel nervous as he walked over to Ray’s house the next morning. He’d been disappointed to find Ray gone again. Seeing the empty spot next to him where Ray should have been had given Gavin the courage to finally talk to him. He was ready to tell Ray how he felt.

He glanced briefly at his other friend’s houses, knowing that they were all out mining. He paused momentarily outside the dirt house before gathering his courage and walking inside.

Ray had his back to Gavin. He was filling a chest with roses. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard the door open. He gave Gavin a smile.

“Hey Vav,” he said. “What’s up?”

“Not much, X-Ray,” Gavin replied.

Ray softly closed the rose-filled chest and sat down on top of it, leaning back against his kung-fu artwork. “You okay?”

“Yeah… I… umm… I just wanted to say that I… I have really enjoyed you coming and visiting me at night, especially last night. And I’ve… uhh… I’ve realized that… uhh…” Gavin stuttered.

Ray now looked confused. “Wait. What? What are you talking about?”

Now Gavin looked confused. “Huh? You know, when you come over every night at about midnight.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven’t been going to your house at night,” Ray said. “Are you sure you haven’t been dreaming?”

“You’ve come over every night for over two months now! How can you not know what I’m talking about?” Gavin said. He could feel his cheeks growing hotter and he felt so confused.

“Gavin. I’m telling you, I haven’t been coming over. I don’t know who it was or if you were just dreaming, but it hasn’t been me,” Ray said, growing slightly frustrated.

Gavin felt his insides grow cold. “But… But… I…”

“I’m sorry, Gav,” Ray said, a sympathetic look on his face.

Gavin ran. He shoved Ray’s door open and sprinted back to his house, ignoring Ray calling his name. He moved the painting that was hiding his not-so-secret room and carefully put it back in place. Nobody knew but Gavin actually had another secret place in his house. He shifted a couple blocks out of the way and slipped through the gap, sliding them back.

His secret room wasn’t very big. It had cyan wool as carpet and birch wood planks for walls. There was a small couch to one side, a dirt block with a rose and a torch. Gavin looked at the rose and felt his chest tighten.

He leant against the wall and slowly slid down. He tucked his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He rested his head on his arms and let out a sigh.

Was Ray lying? How could he not remember? There is no way that it could have been anyone else. He knew Ray. Ray was one of Gavin’s best friends. It didn’t make sense.

Gavin sat there for hours, never letting the tears fall.

* * * * * * *

Perched on a hill overlooking Achievement City, Ray’s doppelganger stared, as silent as always, at the house of the young Creeper boy that he had been visiting. A smirk appeared on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys. I hit a blank and couldn't figure out where to go with this. I'm going to try to finish this story. Thank you for all the lovely comments and the kudos.

“Do any of you know what’s up with Gavin?” asked Geoff.

“He has been pretty quiet lately. Plus this is Gavin we’re talking about. He’s not really known for being quiet.” stated Jack, crossing his arms.

“We were supposed to go build more shit for you morons to play, but he didn’t show up.” Geoff said, with annoyance written clearly on his face.

“Geoff, no offence, but I might run too if I had to build stuff with you.” Ryan said, smirking slightly.

“Ryan, shut up. Geoff, I’m sorry for him. I still love you.” Michael said.

“Thank you Michael. But come on guys, be serious. For once I’m actually worried about the guy.” Geoff said, before sighing slightly.

Ray shifted uncomfortably and Geoff’s eyes immediately went to him.

“Ray… Do you know what’s going on?” Geoff asked seriously, his gaze piercing Ray's.

The Puerto Rican looked down, suddenly finding his hands fascinating. “Well… uh… you know, it’s Gavin. He’s always being weird.”

“But this is out of the ordinary for Gavin. He’s barely spoken for three weeks,” Jack said in a concerned tone.

“I honestly didn’t think he could shut his mouth for this long,” Michael said. He tried to smirk but couldn’t hold it for long. He sighed. “Look, I agree with Geoff here. I think you know something, Ray.”

Ray took a deep breath and let it out. “Fine. If you guys really want to know, I’ll tell you. About three weeks ago, he came to my house and he seemed kinda nervous. He was talking about me… going over to his house at night and shit. He said I’d been doing it for two months! I told him that I didn’t know what the fuck he was talking about and he fucking sprinted.” Ray’s face was getting redder, from the mixture of embarrassment and frustration.

The gents, Michael, and Lindsay all looked at each other.

“Umm… what?” Jack asked.

“You tell me! I think he’s lost his mind,” Ray sighed, frustrated.

“Uhh… Did you actually go over to his house or what?” Ryan asked curiously.

“Of course I fucking didn’t, Ryan,” Ray glared.

Geoff put a hand on Ray’s shoulder. “Okay okay, calm down. We’re all just a little confused right now.”

“You think you’re fucking confused,” Ray mumbled under his breath.

“I don’t think we’re going to figure anything out unless we talk to Gavin, okay?” Ryan said.

“Good idea. Do any of you actually know where he is?”

_* * * * * * *_

Gavin was perched in a tree just outside Downtown Achievement City. He stared at the group of men gathered on the woollen logo.

 _‘I know they’re talking about me. Ray’s probably telling them how stupid I am and they’re all laughing at me,’_ he thought.

He’d spent the last three weeks with the feeling of isolation and confusion entering his every thought. It felt like there was a dark cloud over his head that he just couldn’t get rid of. He couldn’t talk to Ray, of course. But he felt like he couldn’t talk to anyone else either. They’d probably think he was crazy as well.

He’d seen the looks Ray had been giving him. Ray looked at him with pity, confusion, and what seemed like annoyance. Those looks made him hate himself so much that he decided to just avoid Ray. But, avoiding Ray meant avoiding everyone most of the time so he’d spent a lot of time alone. Unfortunately, being alone meant he spent most of his time thinking.

‘ _Had it been a prank? Was Ray that mean? Sure, Ray could be a douchebag at times but could he really do this?’_

Gavin watched them while they talked. He saw Michael smirk after saying something and Ryan smile at whatever he’d said.

_‘Even my boi is laughing at me now.’_

After more talking, Geoff disappeared into Gavin’s house for a few minutes and then came out looking disappointed. He spoke to the Achievement Hunters and they all grabbed swords, food and maps and split off into groups. He knew that they were setting up their ear pieces so they could stay in communication. Geoff and Ray went north, Jack went south, Michael and Lindsay went west and Ryan went east. None of them even noticed the guy in a creeper skin up in the tree.

 _‘I guess they all hate me now. I bet they all want me gone. I might as well do them all a favour and just piss off then.’_ He leant against the tree, closing his eyes. _‘Where can I go where they won’t find me?’_

He sat there thinking for a while, going through all the places he could go. _‘I suppose the docks could work? No one really goes up there. But they’d go there eventually and I’d have to deal with that. So Achievement City isn’t an option…’_ Suddenly, his eyes widened when he came to a realisation. _‘The Nether!’_

Yeah the Nether was dangerous, but if he was well prepared he would be fine. He waited another ten minutes and kept an eye out to make sure no one came back to Achievement City, before he climbed out of his tree. Gavin ran over to his house and slipped inside. He grabbed a couple diamond swords, a bow and a full quiver of arrows, diamond armour, ore, tools and food and shoved it into a backpack. It had been about twenty minutes since the group had left the city so he figured he better start moving.

He glanced out of his windows to check if anyone was around before he ran out of his house and into Geoff’s. He climbed the ladder down to the storage room and stared at the portal. It was glowing a deep purple and humming quietly. Gavin took a deep breath before stepping in.

_* * * * * * *_

Ray and Geoff had been searching for about fifteen minutes when Ray suddenly stopped. Geoff kept walking for a few steps before he realised that Ray wasn’t beside him. He was just about to turn when Ray called his name.

“Geoff? Shouldn’t we have left someone behind?” he said.

Geoff turned to face him. “What do you mean? We have to have people searching for the idiot.”

Ray looked frustrated. “Yeah but what if he comes back? Like to Achievement City. No one would be there.”

“You want to go back?” Geoff asked. “I swear to god, if this is just you not wanting to do work…”

“Geoff, you know I’m right. I’m not just trying to get out of searching,” Ray said, glaring at Geoff.

Geoff sighed in frustration. “Fucking fine. Go back, see if he goes back to Achievement City. You better keep a fucking eye out for him. I’ll let the others know you’re going to keep watch there.”

“Yes boss.” Ray saluted him.

He slowly walked back to their houses, keeping watch the entire time for any sign of the man in the Creeper skin. It took him nearly twenty minutes to walk back. He had just come up to the top of the hill behind his own house when he saw a glimpse of Creeper skin going into Geoff’s house before the door shut. Ray was about to tell the others that he’d found Gavin when he paused.

“Goddammit, I should talk to the prick alone to sort this shit out,” he mumbled. “Why is he even going into Geoff’s house anyway?”

He decided to wait until Gavin had come out of Geoff’s house to talk to him. He was worried that Gavin would feel trapped if he followed him into the monolith. Ten minutes passed and Gavin still hadn’t come out.

“What the fuck is he doing in there?” Ray grunted, getting to his feet. “What’s in there that could be taking him so…”

He froze as the realisation hit him. “The fucking portal is in there…”

He ran into his house and grabbed his diamond sword and his bow and arrows before following Gavin into the portal.

_* * * * * * *_

Gavin stumbled out of the portal backwards. Teleporting fucking sucked and it messed with his brain. He shook his head to clear the fog. He froze when he heard a voice behind him.

“Hey.”

Gavin slowly turned around. “…Ray?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are close to the end now. I apologise for this taking so long, but I have finally figured out the plot of this story. Thank you to my wonderful best friend and beta who has to listen to my 3am rambles.

Gavin stared as Ray slowly tilted his head to the side, a smirk growing on his face.

"I mean, I guess you're partially right," he said. "I was part of Ray at one stage, so I'll give you half a point. Just because I'm feeling generous today."

"Huh?" Gavin said, blinking in confusion. "'Part of Ray'? What does that mean?"

"Do you remember that day, so long ago, when you all gathered by the arena known as The Thunderdome?"

“Well yeah,” the Brit shrugged. “But what does that have to do wi-”

“That’s the day I… came into existence, I suppose you could call it,” the man replied. “Michael and Ray were fighting and at the exact same time, both of them died. Thanks to your Tower, they, of course, respawned. But so did I.”

He almost seemed to be lost in his own story. Not-Ray gazed between the buildings of Dark Achievement City, at the bubbling lava lakes of the Nether. “I didn’t know what I was at that point and so you all saw me acting rather… strangely. After that though, I hid and you all forgot about my existence; maybe making the odd joke every few months, but never thinking I actually existed.” He started to walk slowly, in large circles around Gavin. The creeper man turned his head to his path. Not-Ray’s footsteps made the barest whisper of a noise as he walked. “I quickly realised I couldn’t interact with anything. It was almost like I was a ghost… then I found the Nether. I was solid here, I was real. And I became stronger. Strong enough that I could interact with you. Couldn’t talk to you, but I could touch you.”

Gavin sucked in a sharp breath. “No… it was you?”

“I think it was a pretty good plan, don’t you?” Not-Ray chuckled. “Separate you from the rest of the group, knowing you’d run to the most secluded part of this world where I happen to be at my strongest? Come on, that’s genius!”

Gavin had started edging backwards, but the ghost moved fast. A sword was suddenly pressing into Gavin’s back, just below where his backpack hung, and he froze.

“Uhh no,” Not-Ray said, sounding almost disappointed. “You’re not leaving. The fun hasn’t even started. Plus I haven’t even revealed the best part yet.”

“What’s the best part?” Gavin asked, hesitantly.

The sword pushed against his back and he was forced forwards, farther away from the portal, into the centre of Dark Achievement City. When Not-Ray was satisfied, he yanked Gavin’s backpack off and stared at it gleefully. Then he continued his circling, like a shark around his prey, throwing the backpack loosely over his shoulder.

“The best part? Well, I’m so glad you asked!” Not-Ray praised. “The best part, my dear Gavin, is that in here, I am the strongest I have ever been. And I have just discovered a new ability, which I tested out on you not 10 minutes ago.”

“You… tested something on me? But I didn’t do anything other than grab supplies and come down here.” His fists were clenched tightly by his sides, not understanding the ghost’s words.

“Hmm… interesting. I guess you don’t remember,” the doppelganger said quietly, almost like he was making a mental note to himself. “Oh well, no matter. I can tell you what I did.”

Not-Ray tapped the backpack hanging behind him. “I made you collect something for me. Something very important, that only you could get for me. In fact, I mentioned it just a few moments ago.”

Gavin’s mind began to race, trying to think of what the ghost could be referring to. Then he realised. His body went cold and his jaw dropped in horror. “The Tower…”

The ghost clapped mockingly. “Aren’t you clever?” he cooed.

“You couldn’t mine it… only we can take it down,” Gavin said slowly.

“Now, for bonus points, why would I want the Tower gone?” Not-Ray asked.

The final piece clicked into place and he closed his eyes, feeling incredibly guilty. “Without the Tower erected, we can’t respawn,” he said.

“Well done, Gavin. And just in time too. I think someone is coming,” the ghost said. He stopped circling and smirked, gesturing towards the portal.

Just then, he heard the usual creepy whooshing noise of the portal activating. When he turned his head, he saw Ray stepping out of the purple swirling mist.

“Gav, what are you-” Ray’s words died in his throat when he saw the figure threatening his friend with a sword. “What the fuck?”

The ghost raised his arm and gave Ray a small wave. “Nice to actually meet face to face for once,” he said. There was a dark edge to his tone that Gavin didn’t like the sound of at all.

“Uhh… I can’t really say the same,” Ray replied, the confusion in his voice making the words almost a question. “Can someone explain what’s happening please?”

“Look, I already gave the customary backstory and motives monologue. I am not about to repeat myself,” the ghost replied.  “Anyway, this bit is more fun if you’re clueless… Well, more clueless than usual anyway.”

Then, Not-Ray closed his eyes and his entire body flickered from existence. The diamond sword and the backpack clattered noisily to the ground. Both Achievement Hunters stared in shock before looking back at each other. Gavin started to speak, but was suddenly cut off when he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his head. He dropped to one knee, unable to hold himself up, and he gripped his hair tightly, cries of agony escaping his throat.  
“Gavin?!” Ray yelled. He moved towards his friend, but stopped when Gavin went silent. “...Gav?”

“I’ll give you one more guess.” The words were spoken in Gavin’s usual British accent, but the horrible menacing sneer that was on Gavin’s face was one that he would never wear. The body thief slowly straightened up and strolled over to the dropped sword, picking it up. He leisurely gave it a few test swings.

“No… no way,” he said, shaking his head. “That’s impossible.”

“To you, maybe, but not to me,” Not-Gavin shrugged.

“Get out of him,” Ray growled, yanking his sword out of his bag. He threw the bag on the ground, never breaking eye contact.

“I’ve already been in him before,” the ghost sneered. “How is this any different?”

“I’ll kill you, you motherfucker.”

“Oh do go ahead.” The ghost spread his arms wide, welcoming the attack. “Problem is that wouldn’t exactly be killing _me_ , now would it?”

Ray hesitated for a second too long. Not-Gavin lunged at him, closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Inside, Gavin was yelling. He was putting every bit of his strength into resisting, but he couldn’t even move his pinky finger.

Ray dropped to a crouch, slashing his sword up. It cut through the air, barely missing as his opponent leaned his head back. Ray got back to his feet, quickly bringing up his sword to parry Not-Gavin’s strike. His arms shook as he forced the sword away from his body. He could feel sweat forming on his forehead, from the exertion of the fight as well as the intense heat of the Nether. With a loud grunt, he pushed Not-Gavin away.

The distance gave him a second to breathe, but that was all he was allowed. Even in the middle of a fight, the body snatcher wore a smug smirk. He was one depraved son of a bitch. Not-Gavin swung, his sword glittering as it caught the light of a nearby fire. The diamond weapons made a high pitched squeal as they came together again and again.

Not-Gavin attacked again, his blade hitting lower. Ray gritted his teeth as his opponent twisted their swords around. With a hard yank, he felt his sword fly from his hands and it crashed to the ground, spinning on its hilt.

Ray dropped to the ground before tucking into a roll. He reached his hand out, fingers curling around the handle of his weapon. As he stood up to resume the fight, he felt a presence behind him. Then, before the could even blink, the blade came down on him, cutting into his skin from shoulder to hip. Ray’s eyes had barely widened in pain before Gavin’s body collapsed next to him and his own head exploded in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Gavin a few seconds to realise that he was in control again. He tested it by quickly clenching and unclenching his fingers. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ray hunched over. The Puerto Rican’s hands were clutching at his head and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. He was panting heavily and his whole body was shaking.

“Ray?” Gavin whispered.  

The Brit pushed himself upright, his body aching, moving so he was crouched close to the other man.  He slowly reached his hand out, hesitating, before placing it on Ray’s shoulder.

“Come on,” he urged. “Beat him. You’re stronger than he is.”

Ray let out a cry of pain before biting down on his lip. His fingers twisted through his hair, tugging hard at the locks. Gavin looked at where he had placed his hand, noticing the dark stain spreading across the back of Ray’s shirt.

He hurriedly looked around, locating his backpack. His legs wobbled underneath him, but he managed to make his way to the bag. He opened the bag, staring guiltily at the Tower of Pimps before searching for a healing potion. With growing disbelief, he realised that there wasn’t a single potion in the whole bag. Distantly, he recalled Ryan mentioning them being short on potions.

Ray let out another strangled whimper and Gavin turned to face him. Ray’s whole body shuddered violently going limp. The ghost shimmered into view nearby him, his face thunderous.

“How can this be?” Not-Ray demanded, his voice echoing through the whole of Dark Achievement City. “You’re injured! I should have been able to take over!”

Ray laughed shakily, looking up at his doppelgänger. “Still stronger than you, bitch.”

Not-Ray’s fists clenched and his jaw tightened. Ray managed to struggle up onto his knees, still breathing hard. The ghost seemed to come to some sort of decision, his body straightening up, the familiar and infuriating smirk reappearing on his face. 

“Fine,” he said, drawing out the word slowly. “If physical pain isn’t enough, there is something else I can try.”

There was the sound of metal scraping and then Not-Ray was right in front of Gavin, blocking Ray from his view. Gavin managed to take one step backwards before the sword was shoved into his stomach. The ghost stepped back so Ray could see. Gavin could barely even hear his friend’s yell. He raised his hands shakily and grasped at the sword, sticking halfway out of his body. 

“Just think,” Not-Ray said calmly, looking over at Ray. “All of this is happening just because this moron fell in love.” With that, he stepped forward again and with one hard pull, he ripped the sword out, letting it fall to the ground. 

That’s when Gavin started to feel the pain. It was intense, a burning fire that was using his body as it’s fuel. The cries that were torn from his throat only seems to enrage it further. The ground rushed up to meet him and the impact when he landed only made the fire worse. His brain struggled to understand anything outside his own body. 

Ray had gotten to his feet and leapt towards his doppelgänger. When he had touched his target, the imposter’s body seemed to disappear inside Ray and, once again, Ray was clutching at his head. Gavin knew his friend was yelling, but everything was strangely quiet. Finally, Ray’s hands dropped from his head and his eyes widened as he looked at his friend’s body.

“Oh fuck, Gav.” Ray staggered over to him.

From the amount of blood coming from Gavin’s wound, Ray knew he was in trouble.

“R-Ray… I… I’m s-sorry.”

“No, you’re going to be fine.”

Ray glanced at his friend, still forcing out apologies even as he grew paler and paler, and looked over to the portal. He tried to lean down to grab Gavin’s arm but couldn’t move his friend even an inch. He shakily straightened up again, knowing he had to make a choice. With one more look down at Gavin, he started to slowly make his way to the portal. He heard his friend’s whimpers growing quieter as he walked.

#  * * * * * * *

“No luck?” Geoff asked.

They’d regrouped on the outskirts of downtown Achievement City after searching for the creeper man for a couple hours.

“No sign of the prick,” Michael groaned. He stretched out his arms, sighing when his joints clicked. 

Jack frowned, leaning against the stone rails of the bridge. “I searched everywhere I could think of.”

“Hey Geoff, wasn’t Ray supposed to be with you?” Ryan asked. His armour was slightly singed, presumably from a creeper he had encountered during his search.

“He was for a while, but he said that someone probably should stay at home just in case Gavin came back,” Geoff explained with a sigh.

“I mean, it makes sense,” Lindsay said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Nah, fucker probably just wanted to take a nap,” he said, shaking his head. “I don’t know what’s up with those two lately.”

“The whole thing goes sound very strange,” Ryan agreed. 

The group walked over the bridge and up into the centre of the city. 

Michael frowned. “Hey... guys?”

“What’s up, Michael?” said Jack.

“I won last, didn’t I?” 

“Really? You’re gloating again?” Lindsay laughed, lightly pushing Michael.

“Shut up,” he told her. “If I won, why isn’t the Tower in front of my house?”

“What?” Geoff asked, confused. “It was there when we left.”

Suddenly, a loud static sounded across the communication system. The group paused, wincing at the sharp sound in their ears.

“The fuck is happening?” Ryan asked.

“Hel...gav...neth…” The words were disjointed and quiet through the static. 

“Hello?” Geoff said.

“Guy-guys!” The static cleared up and Ray’s panicked words came through. “Guys where the fuck are you?”

“We just made it back,” Jack answered. “What’s going on?”

“Get below Geoff’s house now!” Ray demanded.

The group started running towards the stone monolith, struggling with the metal door.

“Explanation?” Geoff asked, as they slowly worked their way down the ladder to the basement of his house.

“Look, Gavin is seriously wounded and I can’t move him,” Ray answered.

“Why n-“ Lindsay’s words died in her throat as she caught sight of Ray. He was lying awkwardly near the portal, the back of his shirt cut and stained with blood.

“Jesus Christ, Ray,” Michael said. “You piss off a Pigman?”

“Shut up!” Ray yelled, wincing as his shout caused a sharp twinge of pain across his wound. “You need to get Gavin now! He’s bleeding out!”

“Why would a Pigman just stab Gavin and not kill him?” Michael asked.

“There was no Pigman!” Ray cried.

“The Tower! It’s not in place,” Geoff said anxiously. “If he dies…”

Jack and Ryan ran to the portal, standing impatiently in the purple mist before finally vanishing. Ray closed his eyes tightly, praying they were fast enough.

#  * * * * * * *

Dying slowly felt weird. Usually, all his deaths were immediate, like creeper explosions or falling down ravines. Death was quick and painless. This time was different though. The pain had been agonising, but after a while, the pain had faded to a short of throbbing numbness. He could still see the blood leaving his body and he could swear he could almost feel his heartbeat slowing. He had no idea how long it had been since Ray had walked away. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours. Ray leaving had hurt. Maybe not as much as the fire of the stab wound, but it still hurt. His eyes slowly drifted shut, not wanting to see his sword lying beside him, coated with his own blood or the ever-burning fires of the Nether. It was easier to give up, rather than hold on. Giving up hurt less. 

Then he was being nudged, his name being called from above him. Was this what death felt like? Death was rude.

“Gavin, I swear to god if you don’t open your eyes.”

Wait… death sounded just like Ryan. Well, it was interesting, but not entirely surprising.

“Gavin, can you hear us?”

That was Jack’s voice… It was harder than he thought it would be to open his eyes. Jack and Ryan were crouched next to him, their faces lined with worry. Even the duller light of the Nether was too bright for his eyes and he cringed away from it, blinking a few times to let his eyes adjust.

“H-Hey gu-guys,” he said quietly, his voice shaking.

“You’re bleeding out from a stab wound and you say ‘hey’,” Jack said, shaking his head. 

Carefully, Ryan tucked his arms under Gavin’s legs and Jack slowly lifted Gavin’s upper body so Ryan could fully lift him up. Ryan slowly stood up, trying to hold Gavin as gently but securely as possible. Both men winced every time the Brit made a pained noise.

“Okay Gav,” Jack said. “Do you know where the Tower is?

Gavin raised his arm weakly to try and point. “My b… I-it’s in my ba-”

“Your bag?” Jack asked. 

At Gavin’s nod, he quickly combed the area, grabbing both of his friend’s bags as well as the dropped swords.  Finally, the three made their way to the portal.

Gavin himself growing weaker, the transition from the Nether to the Overworld taking its toll on his weakening body. They hadn’t even stepped out of the portal before Gavin’s eyes had fallen shut again and his heartbeat slowed.

“Gavin?”

“Gavin!”

“Find it! Find it!”

“Michael, go!”

“Why don’t we have any fucking potions?!”

The yells would have normally been deafening to him, but now he could barely even hear them. He could feel what was left of his strength trickling away. Everything faded to an overpowering black as the last of his air left his body.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ray saw Jack and Ryan come back through the portal, he felt his heart start to race. The two seconds of hope immediately turned to dread when he saw the still body in Ryan’s arms. Gavin’s skin was pale and his eyes were shut. As the pair stepped out of the glowing purple mist, Gavin’s arm fell, hanging limply, and his head lolled to one side.  
As the other Hunters seemed to speed up around him, Ray could only stare. His limbs didn’t feel like they belonged to him anymore; he couldn’t move if he wanted to. Even his eyes were locked in place, only looking at the creeper man’s closed eyelids, wishing them to open. He longed for the man to jump up, to laugh at them for falling for his prank, ‘You fell for it! I got you, Ray!’, which would be immediately followed by an indignant squawk as Geoff whacked him over the head. He could almost see the image in his head, could almost hear the man’s laugh and his high-pitched cries.

But the moment he so desperately wished for never came. Gavin never opened his eyes. He never laughed He never got to his feet. The only thing that Gavin did was lay there until finally, his body started to fade from existence.

“No,” Ray whispered, his voice quiet and disbelieving. He reached his hand out for Gavin, trying to tether him to something, to make him hold on, to make him stay.

But he wasn’t fast enough. Maybe it was that he just wasn’t enough in general... Gavin’s body disappeared, leaving only a small puddle of bright red blood, that had flowed from a wound that wasn’t even there anymore. There wasn’t even a body for him to bury. Any grave they made would be empty, a horrible metaphor that would haunt him every time he saw it.

“Ray.”

He was finally able to pull his eyes away from the pool of liquid and look towards the source of the voice. He was only able to recognise the voice when his gaze met the concerned eyes of Ryan.

“Do you want a hand getting up?” Ryan asked, the exhaustion showing clearly on his face. “I’m gonna help you up the ladder, okay?”

After a quick glance, Ray noticed that he and Ryan were the only ones left in the basement. He turned back to Ryan and nodded. With the help of Ryan, his arm hooked under Ray’s armpits, Ray managed to get to his feet, his legs shaking from the strain. Ryan’s arm moved down to curl around Ray’s waist, holding their hips close to support his friend’s weight. Together, they made their way over to the ladder.

It was a very slow process, Ray’s injury forcing them to walk at a crawling pace. Ryan’s arm pressed against the open wound, through the tears in Ray’s shirt, causing the shorter man to wince with every step. Ryan never said a word of annoyance when Ray needed to take a break, only waited until he got a nod and then they started forward again.

The climb up the ladder was just as hard, but Ryan followed as close as he could behind Ray, pressing him into the ladder if he ever seemed to be in danger of falling. Geoff appeared at the top of the ladder, extending a hand to pull Ray up the final few rungs.

Ray leant against the wall of Geoff’s house. The stone, always cool on the interior no matter the weather outside, was soothing on his back. Both Geoff and Ryan waited patiently, talking quietly to each other, as Ray took a minute to rest. They tried to look calm for the sake of their friend but were unable to mask their sadness or their worry in their eyes. Ray pulled his gaze away from his friends and stared down at his hands, clenching them tightly, watching his skin lighten before returning to its usual brown shade as he relaxed them again.

Finally, he took a deep breath and pushed himself upright again. Ryan quickly moved to his side, reaching an arm out to help him, but Ray shook his head. His legs shook slightly, but he managed to stay standing. Geoff held the door open for the two of them, and when they left Geoff’s house, they saw the Tower back in place at Michael’s home. Ray’s breath caught in his throat and his body froze. He jumped when Ryan grabbed his arm. When Ray glanced over at him, Ryan’s eyes were wide.

“D-do you think-” Ryan stammered, unable to finish his sentence.

“Did Michael make it in time?” Geoff finished, voice trembling with uncertainty.

Ryan sighed. “I guess we’d better go find out.”

Geoff only nodded and the three of them made their way over to Gavin’s house, Ryan supporting Ray. When they pushed open the wooden door, they saw Jack just inside the door, leaning against the wall. Michael was sitting on the ground by Gavin’s bed, his back resting against the wall. Both men had their arms crossed and their heads bent.  
Gavin’s bed was empty.

Ryan let out a gasp and gripped Ray tighter, as Ray went completely limp, his weight almost pulling both of them to the ground. Geoff’s breath was shaky and he leant back against the wall, letting his body sink down to the ground. His arms clenched tightly around his knees and he was shaking his head slightly as if trying to wake himself up from a nightmare. His movements knocked a painting off the wall, but no one gave it a glance. The group of men shared a look, silently understanding each other’s pain.  
Ray felt just as empty as the bed in front of him. Everything around him seemed to just fade away, from Ryan’s arm wrapped under his arms to the men silently grieving around him. His mind was strangely blank.

Then, suddenly, there was a change. There was no bright light or loud noise to alert the other Hunters to what had just happened. The bed bowed slightly in the middle as a new weight pressed down onto it. The person fluttered his eyelashes open, pushing himself up into a sitting position and looking around at all the people surrounding his bed.

“So… what are we doing here?”

Michael sighed, sounding exhausted. “We’re having a moment of silence.”

“Ohh okay, sorry.”

He bowed his head and joined in their silence. Finally, Geoff lifted his head up, ready to tell everyone that they should probably go and find some work to distract themselves with, when he caught sight of the sixth person in the room. His breath caught in his throat and he could only gape. Ryan pushed open the door, moving to walk both him and Ray outside when a single word made everyone freeze.

“... Gavin?” Geoff asked, the word coming out in a desperate gasp.

Four heads whipped around to stare at the bed, which up until two minutes ago had been completely empty. Instead, there was now a lanky, dirty blond Brit sitting on the mattress with his hands clasped together in his lap.

“Boi?” Michael whispered.

“Hi Michael,” Gavin smiled.

Michael launched himself at his friend, wrapping him in a tight hug. Ray and Ryan hadn’t moved, both still frozen in the act of moving outside. Geoff scrambled to his feet and he and Jack moved to hug Gavin as well. Ryan started to head towards Gavin but paused when he felt Ray’s resistance. He let go of the younger man, making sure he was propped against the wall, before joining the group. Ray’s limbs felt as heavy as his conscience and he could only watch.

“I thought you were gone,” Michael said, his voice a strangled whisper. “I thought I was too slow… that I hadn’t put the Tower back up in time. I thought you were gone for good and it was all my fault…”

“What happened Gav?” Geoff asked. “Why did it take you so long to respawn?”

Gavin took a deep breath. “Well… it’s a little bit fuzzy, but… I was gone. I was moving on, to whatever is beyond this world. I saw a light and I had been moving towards it. Then all of a sudden, I felt a tug. It was from behind me and I just.. I knew that I could go back if I wanted…”

“And you came back,” Ray said quietly, looking at Gavin.

Gavin looked him in the eyes, a small smile on his face. He nodded. “I came back.”

* * * * * * *

It took some time, but finally, the group of men moved back to give Gavin some breathing room. The Brit mentioned wanting to see the sky and feeling a little claustrophobic and they all moved out to sit on the soft, wooden logo in the centre of Achievement City.

Gavin sat, his legs crossed and his hands in his lap, and looked at each of his friends in turn. He let out a big sigh.

“I’m sorry guys,” he said, quietly. “I’m sorry I worried everyone.”

Jack let out a surprised, shaky laugh. “Did you just apologise for dying?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “I guess I did.”

They all laughed quietly together, but all too quickly, the laughter faded and they were left with a half tense, half awkward silence.

Finally, Geoff was the one to break the quiet. “So. Ray, Gavin. What happened? We’re all very confused and would like to know how one of us almost died for good today.”

The two men shared a look and then Ray shrugged. “I didn’t hear the evil monologue, Gav. You want to cover that bit?”

“Uh, yeah sure,” Gavin nodded. “So… do you guys remember all the way back to Thunderdome?”

* * * * * * *

“Ghost Ray...” Jack said, face twisted as he tried to comprehend the idea.

“Yep,” Ray said, quietly. “My dark side given form.”

“Now that you guys bring it up…” Geoff said, the words coming slowly as he thought back. “I think that I saw a second Ryan at one point. I think it was when we were playing Cloud Down.”

“Cloud Down X or OG Cloud Down?” Michael asked.

“OG,” Geoff answered.

“Huh… I think I remember that,” Jack nodded. “Ghost Ray was there too.”

“Oh god, yeah he was just standing on Ray’s bed watching us!” Ryan said. “Actually that’s super creepy in hindsight.”

“So where’s Ghost Ray now?” Michael asked turned back to Gavin. “Are we going to invade the Nether to fuck this thing up?”

“Uhh well… I was a bit incapacitated, so I’m not sure what really happened,” Gavin said. “I think Ray is going to have to take that one.”

Five heads turned towards the slightly darker skinned man, who instantly hated the attention that was focused on him. He shifted uncomfortably and let out a sigh. “I came in through the portal and… Gavin was standing there and he… he was there, pointing a sword at Gav. I was so confused and then he just… he just vanished into thin air. Next thing I know, he’s in Gavin’s body and he’s attacking me. I wouldn’t… I couldn’t hurt Gavin. I tried to hold on but he got me. Slashed the fuck out of my back.” He felt a twinge of pain shoot through his back as he mentioned in and screwed his face up in discomfort. “Then… he was in my head.”

Ray couldn’t speak for a few minutes. He kept his eyes on his hands, picking at the wool block underneath him. He could feel the other’s watching him, waiting for him to keep talking, but they all waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts.

“I could feel him… he didn’t just want like… temporary control. He wanted to get rid of me. He was trying to force me into a corner of my own mind and basically crush me. I don’t know how to explain it,” he continued quietly. “It hurt so fucking bad. I couldn’t even move or speak at all. The only thing I could do was try and fight him out.”

  
“He was bloody pissed about that,” Gavin chuckled quietly. “Even with a bad wound and in serious pain, Ray could still make fun of him.”

The Hunters laughed with him, but Ray knew the next part of the story would kill that small moment of cheer.

“Well, the next thing I knew, he’d stabbed Gavin straight in the stomach.”

Immediately the mood darkened again, each of them remembering the awful moment when they all realised Gavin might not live. They all looked down, except for Gavin. Ray could feel his eyes on him, but he wasn’t sure what the Brit was trying to tell him. Was he angry for Ray being the reason that he’d almost died permanently?

“I was a bit distracted, I saw Ray leap at the ghost and… it almost seemed to vanish inside Ray or something,” Gavin said. “I can’t say I know what happened.”

“I wasn’t really thinking at that point,” Ray shrugged. “I just jumped at him. I just wanted him gone. I guess that I… I forced him back inside of me? Like back into my personality. He didn’t expect me to do that and he had no time to fight back, so he was just absorbed.”

They were all quiet for a few seconds before Michael broke the silence. “This is the weirdest shit I have ever heard.”

“You’re telling me,” Ray laughed, no real humour in it. “I lived it and I still don’t believe it.”

Gavin nodded. “That’s the whole story, I think.”

“I, for one, would like this to be the last time something like that happens,” Ryan laughed. “I was only there for the ending, and just that alone fucking sucked.”

“I agree,” Jack nodded. “I think I need a nap after all of that.” Michael and Geoff agreed with him wholeheartedly.

“I need to get started on making a healing potion for Ray,” Ryan said. “How’s it feeling?”

“It’s still sore, but it’s better than it was,” Ray replied, gently arching his back to test it. It throbbed but it was bearable.

Everyone got to their feet, Ryan pulling Ray upright. They all started moving back to their own houses. Without saying anything, Gavin followed Ray back to his. He didn’t help Ray walk, which Ray appreciated, but he did hold the door open so they could both pass through.

Ray sat down on his bed, distracting himself by twiddling his fingers together. Gavin leant against the wall across from him. Both men were quiet for a long time.

“What’s on your mind?” Gavin asked, his voice sounding louder than usual after the tense silence.

“What’s on my mind?” Ray repeated, incredulous. “Are you serious?”

Gavin sighed. “You’ve barely even looked at me since I came back. I’m sorry I put you through all of that, I know it was my fault. I just want t-“

Ray’s head snapped up to look at him. “You think I’m mad that he manipulated you?”

Gavin looked down. “Well yeah, I-"

“He killed you to try and get to me. He fucking killed you, Gavin!” Ray shouted. His whole body was tense and he couldn’t control the shakiness of his hands. As he continued to speak though, his voice grew weaker and his body went limp, his head dropping down to rest in his hands. “It was my fault, Gavin… If you had died, I would have never forgiven myself.”

“No, Ray. It wasn’t your fault,” Gavin argued, his eyes flashing defiantly. “I’m here. I’m fine. And Ghost Ray is gone.”

“He could just as easily come back though!” Ray cried, desperately. “He came from me! He’s in my head! You’re all in danger as long as I’m here. You would be much safer if I was gone.”

“Gone? Ray, you’re not leaving! You’re not dangerous,” Gavin told him. “You heard what Geoff said. He saw another Ryan for a second as well. This sort of thing could happen to anyone!”

“Ryan’s Ghost didn’t stay around though. Ryan’s Ghost didn’t kill you!”

“That wasn’t your fault. Anyway, we’ll know how to handle it if it ever happens again,” Gavin said, trying to reassure the other man. “We won’t be able to be separated like that again.”

All the right had left Ray’s body. He sighed and nodded his head weakly. Gavin took that as his cue to leave and he pushed himself up off the floor and started to move towards the door. He had just reached for the handle when Ray spoke again.

“Is it true what he said?”

“Huh?” Gavin looked back at him, confused. “What who said?”

Ray was looking down, fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt. “Ghost Ray… he… he said that you love me.”

“Uhh… that is… I...” Gavin stammered before falling silent, his cheeks a dark red. After a moment of silence, he sighed. “Yeah, yeah it’s true.”

Ray was silent for a while. Gavin looked at him sadly then turned to go.

“Umm… I guess I’ll just…” he mumbled.

“Wait.”

When he turned around, Ray was on his feet and moving closer to him. Gavin cringed away slightly and closed his eyes, expecting Ray to hit him. He was surprised, however, when he felt a soft pair of lips on his and a body pressing gently against his own. The kiss was short and soft and more than he had ever expected. When Ray pulled back, Gavin’s eyes fluttered open. Ray had a small smile on his face and blush that rivalled Gavin’s.

“Look… I-I know that I'm not the one you started all of this out with… but I do like you and I'd like to give this a chance… you know… if you want.” Ray said. He held out his hand, palm open, for Gavin to take.

Gavin looked down at Ray’s open palm, placing his own hand on top and lacing their fingers together. He gave Ray a shy smile. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my friends for supporting me through this. And especially my wonderful friend Frankie (fics4you on Tumblr) for being so supportive and enthusiastic about this story. Her friendship has been truly invaluable throughout this whole process!  
> And to my friend Felicity who listened to my 3am rambles when I was trying to work out the plot of this.  
> I love them both so much <3


End file.
